Autumn Snap
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: This is the second story of a fourpart series follows Summer Heat. Here, the plot thickens as Xelloss & Zelgadiss test the boundaries of their friendship. Next, their story continues in Winter Chill.
1. Chapter 1

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

AUTUMN SNAP -- Part 1 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Zel was tormented. His friends were worried. And Xelloss was conspicuous by his absence!

He struggled to maintain a pleasant personality round the others, but he couldn't control his dreams. Xelloss haunted his dreams. Dark, frightening ones where his very soul was in peril—those he understood very well. But his anxieties often flourished in dreams of other kinds, the nature of which disturbed the young man considerably. Often, only Xelloss and he appeared in a relaxed dreamscape, talking as friends might, until…Those always ended the same way, or nearly so, with he and his 'friend' locked in an impassioned embrace which was in NO way platonic.

Zelgadiss awakened, gasping for air, heart pounding. No that had NOT been an innocent, fond salutation, for sure. When had he stopped thinking of Xelloss as a terrible monster? When had he become a friend? More than a friend? The subject of a passionate dream? Oh, gods! Zel fell back down upon his bedroll, releasing his image-control spell in the process and returning to his familiar 'blue demon/golem' exterior. 

Chemistry. Chemistry! Maybe he'd misunderstood what Xelloss had meant when he'd said 'just a matter of chemistry'. Maybe it wasn't his physical make-up or a branch of knowledge that Xelloss had been referring to, but a natural affinity… an appeal… a 'mutual attraction'… oh…

Probably not, though. Xelloss was an immortal being, an immensely powerful Mazouku simply looking to enlarge his scope of experiences to include having a friend. Not to mention he was male. A male from a race with no sexual requirements to fulfil, especially with a part-human… man… of no importance…

And not ME EITHER! Since when had I begun considering men as 'love interests'? Gods! Am I doomed to love a man who is not EVEN a man! OH… did I just say the word 'love', twice? He's my favorite friend, to be sure, but …love? Admire. Yes, that's better. I admire him. He's funny and secretive. Well, I don't really like the secretive part, which makes him hard to trust, but I do like the way he raises that one eyebrow mischievously…

Stop that! Stop that now! Quit thinking about him right now! 

The smell of his hair with the hot sun soaking into it. Musky. The way it sways as he walks, all heavy, yet silky looking… I bet it's silky and smooth…Like his flawless skin. Any woman would die to have skin as fine as his; I would…

"Zel-GA-DISS!" Lina shouted. "I know you can hear me. You can hear a bee buzz a mile away! So, you are either ignoring me or daydreaming."

Zel stopped in his tracks suddenly aware of what he'd been daydreaming about. He turned a rather haunted face toward Lina, asking, "What were you saying? I was practicing a new spell I'd learned… in my head… I think I forgot a part…or something…"

"Uh huh… or something. Anyway, you got the map. We should be close to Ulteria by now."

LIGHTING Smoothing the wrinkles out on a rock made the map a little easier to read. Clear this forest and it should be below us about… 500 feet lower elevation… another half an hour and we'll see lights, all right?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah! I don't care how hot it's gonna be in a few hours, let's get to town and get the job over with. Full Speed Ahead!" Lina called out, driving her comrades at an ever-quickening pace as the sunrise began to glow on the horizon.

Zel offered to run on ahead, handing off his reins to Amelia. "I'll see if the map's right and backtrack to you if it's not!"

As he ran like the wind, he couldn't help but notice how the lovely colors of the dawn reminded him of his missing friend. The deep purples of the night giving way to the pale light tinged with the barest of blushes. 

"Gods, I've got it bad!" he thought.

Never, EVER had he felt this way about any other being. It was maddening how every time he was alone in thought, his thoughts strayed toward Xelloss. Xelloss the mysterious and very deadly priest. How would he cope with his feelings in his presence? Better yet, how could he hide them? Could he hide his messed up emotional state from a demon who 'fed' off pain and negative emotions? But then, he couldn't possibly confront Xelloss, could he?

Yeah, how would that sound? 'Oh hi, glad you're back. I really missed you. In fact, I thought about you every waking minute and dreamed about you when I slept.' Gods, that sounded idiotic. Even I would laugh at that admission. I sound like a hormonal teenager, which I am, I guess still. And he's what… over one thousand years old! What AM I thinking here? I can't possibly want a man like him to… to… to what, respond? 

Oh, sure…I bet Lina would have a Great comment if she saw me wrapped in the arms of another guy as old as the hills, literally, and who happened to be Xelloss. Gods, she would freak out! I would freak out! Hell, what am I getting so worked up about? Xelloss wouldn't touch me anyway. I sure wouldn't, if I were him and he were me…

It would feel nice though… I think… His warm, sun-soaked cloak against my cheek while I kissed his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. Oh, Xelloss… "Xelloss…"

SHIMMER"Zelgadiss, what are you doing here all alone? Where are the others? Did you run off and leave them so near to town?"

"XEL-oss!" Zelgadiss gasped as he felt, heard, then saw the familiar form flicker into his path.

THUMP OOF! 

Zel nearly stopped and swerved away in time, but not quite. 

"Well now, this IS a surprise, neh?" Xelloss smiled. He gripped Zel's shoulders firmly to prevent him from falling down. "You ARE all right?"

"Yes. Thank you," Zel said. He struggled free and folded his arms protectively in front. "I was scouting ahead. The others are a few minutes behind me, back in the forest. Are we that near? I was hoping to catch a view once I rounded this hill," he said firmly with only the slightest waver to his voice. He didn't quite have complete control over his voice yet. When he looked up at Xelloss, he blushed. He certainly had no control over that response. "Ah, I'll go take a look."

Xelloss smiled. That was a very amusing reaction. "Have you been…busy?" He followed Zel to the lookout rock and whispered, "Any…problems? With monsters?"

The unexpected tingle of warm breath on his cheek made him jump, "Only one."

"Me? That's good!" Xelloss smiled and followed Zel's gaze over the valley below.

"You disappeared rather suddenly," Zel said. 'Any problems of your own?"

"Not any more, but thank you for asking," Xelloss smiled.

"So there WERE problems?" Zel pressed.

"There are Always problems, or I wouldn't have any purpose in life. Many of them I create deliberately myself. I am Mazouku, you know. Creating this new you is a problem for me now. Oh yes, my Mistress was disturbed by the fact that I gave a human control over so much Mazouku power. She now doubts the wisdom of my choice. She doubts my judgement." Xelloss paused a moment for Zelgadiss to absorb his full meaning. "She has never doubted me, Zelgadiss."

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Because of me?" Zel asked with concern.

"On, not really. I wouldn't say 'in trouble' exactly. I have to correct my actions however. I'm sorry." 

Xelloss moved to give Zelgadiss a reassuring hug, but Zel raised his hand, fending him off and retorted, "I want your help, but don't touch me! Not with insipid hugs, please!"

Xelloss stepped away, a little put off. "If that's what you want, of course."

Well that wasn't at all what the young man really wanted. He didn't know what he really wanted. He was too afraid to want what his body was screaming at him. "T-That's not…all right, I would like that but none of that 'pull your hips away' stuff and brittle pat, pat on the back kind of hug either."

Xelloss smiled. Well? What an interesting turn of events! "Then I'd better do it right…"

But before Xelloss could act on that thought, Lina, Amelia and Gourry joined the two friends. "Hey Zel! Are we there yet?"

"Look, Lina, Xelloss is back too! Hi, Xelloss!"

"Well met, Gourry Gabriev!" Xelloss smiled and returned his cheerful greeting.

"Mr. Zelgadiss! There it is, Ulteria! We're finally there!"

"Breakfast in town! I can taste it already! I'm outta here! You guys can stay and chat if you wanna!"

"B-breakfast?! I'm comin', Lina!'

"Come on, Mr. Zelgadiss. You might as well ride into town too!"

"That's all right, Miss Amelia, you run on ahead," Xelloss smiled. "We'll be there in a snap!"

Amelia nodded and scurried down the hill. In seconds, all that remained of the trio was a cloud of dust.

"Hmmm, now where were we? Oh, yes, I remember. I was going to give you a consoling hug before screwing…Oof! "

Zelgadiss punched the demon in the jaw, then the stomach.

"…Screwing up your demon makeup again," Xelloss gasped and sputtered as he regained his smiling countenance. "I-I'm sorry, but I have my orders."

"Too bad, " Zelgadiss snapped. Then he disappeared from sight.

"Oh…my… When did he learn to do that?" Xelloss stood staring at the place Zel had last stood. "My Zelgadiss, you are jam-packed-full of surprises, aren't you?"

~*~

Zelgadiss found that if he wrapped his human soul in a powerful protective spell, he could teleport to the astral plane for a few seconds, and then to a new location. The problem was that that human part was not astral material, and so, took a greater amount of power to move than the demonic portions. This left him exhausted and vulnerable after re-appearing. Luckily, he was able to trace Lina's strong 'signal' to the edge of town.

"Zelgadiss!" his comrades shouted as he magically flashed into view, crashing onto the cart and startling the mules.

"Oh," he moaned. "I'm really going to have to practice my landings…" he said, then passed out.

"Did he just teleport all by himself?" Amelia cried out.

"I guess…which means, Xelloss must not be far behind, if it's a chase or a training run. Zel doesn't look too sharp, Amelia. Wanna see if you can revive him while Gourry and I settle these mules?"

"Yes!"

Zelgadiss was sitting up when Xelloss teleported on the road.

"You did make it! Good, I was afraid that you were caught elsewhere. The astral plane is a very dangerous place for those unaccustomed to it."

"Stay away from me, Xelloss!" Zel gasped. "He's going to remove my demon control over my appearance. To do that he needs skin-to skin contact."

"Rather capricious a creature, aren't ya?" Lina glared at Xelloss. "Give him a gift, then take it away? But then, you are Mazouku so such cruelty shouldn't surprise any of us, should it? However, I think Zel here considered you to be his friend. Let me tell you something, buster, that's not how friends treat one another!"

"I know and I AM sorry, but I do have my orders, which I must place above all else."

"Friends do not HAVE to. They offer bend rules and alter orders for one another. You do realize that you are placing your friendship on the line, don't you? He trusted you, Xelloss, when no one else would have!"

"Lina, stop. Please. I can't bear this," Zel growled as he struggled to control his emotions. "You are here at your goal and can make it back to Seyruun before winter. I'm going to leave. Go where he cannot find me until I can find a way out of this. Xelloss, as a friend, grant me one thing, just a few minutes, a head start, then, if you can find me, you can fulfil your orders. Will you do that one thing for me?"

Xelloss nodded as he whispered, "Hurry…"

"Hey, you can at least let him recover from the last teleport he made!" Lina shouted. "If he tries again too soon he might not make it, unless of course his death would solve that 'orders' dilemma?"

But Zelgadiss hadn't waited for an answer. He couldn't! He'd need all the time he could, if he even had a ghost of a chance. He fled to the astral plane and there he floated for a long time. How long? He didn't know. Time didn't flow there as it does for humans. Once or twice he thought Xelloss was on to him, tracing his signature through the sea of chaos, but he either eluded him or it wasn't Xelloss or perhaps the demon wasn't trying too hard to locate him. Maybe he was giving him a sporting chance, or just sporting with him. Toying with him in a game of cat and mouse was a distinct possibility. Xelloss did like to have fun, after all.

Well, now he had plenty of time to think. He could ponder all the 'what ifs' and 'if I had onlys', for certainly there would be no happy endings for them. Zel cried. Not real tears, but in his mind he cried. He cried and screamed his hurt and pain, his loneliness and disappointment, his sorrow and disillusionment with life. Here in the astral plane, he would end his life by floating until his corporeal body died and his human soul fled to wherever lost souls collected. 

That was his plan. He preferred that to having his friend tear him apart. To have to face Xelloss once again as that disgusting chimera creature and to know that Xelloss had chosen to carry out his orders over preserving his happiness – it was too much. He knew it would damage his psyche, as fragile as it was. Besides, this was a painless death.

His vision began to fade. The eternal darkness, which had once given way to swirling visions and lights, now seemed like a vast smoke-filled tunnel. Zel would have closed his eyes and slept; that is, had he had eyes and eyelids with which to close them. 

Then he felt pain, not terrible pain but contact, and since he'd not felt contact in so long a time, it seemed like pain at first. He registered the pain, then darkness, then nothing else.

Until 'one day', Zelgadiss awoke. He was quite taken aback since he did not expect that death would be anything like what met his senses. He could hear the crackling of a campfire and smell the smoke of burning meat and charred wood. At first, it was too dark for him to see anything but the glowing hot coals. NO, he thought, he had not died. With his last bit of strength, had his humanity jerked him out of chaos and teleported him to safety? 

Panicking, he raised his hands to within inches of his face and stared. No, his surface was rock-free. He still appeared to be covered in human flesh. So, what happened? Where was he? And…

"Who is there?!" Zel shouted at the shadows where his sensitive ears perceived the barest of sounds, a faint breath and soft scuff of unalike fabric layers against one another. "Come out where I can see you!"

A figure took two steps forward into the dim light, causing the orange glow from the fire to give his hair unnatural highlights. "Ah, I see you're awake now. How do you feel?"

~*~ End Autumn Snap Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

AUTUMN SNAP -- Part 2 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

A figure took two steps forward into the dim light, causing the orange glow from the fire to give his hair unnatural highlights. "Ah, I see you're awake now. How do you feel?"

"Xelloss…" Zelgadiss gasped in dismay. He leaned back down on a blanket, folded carefully on the ground, and closed his eyes. "I've felt worse. Where are we? How much time has passed since we parted ways near Ulterior? And… what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm glad to hear you feel no pain. We are… in a forest. Very little time has passed. And, that all depends, on what you'd like for me to do. I can serve you dinner, if you're interested?"

Zelgadiss paused in thought a moment to take in everything Xelloss had told him. "Food? Dinner?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to know how you found me. I wanted to die there, you know, rather than face losing…" but Zel could say no more, or would say no more.

"I can trace you anywhere, anytime Astral plane or in this world. So, Mr. Greywords, you would rather die than face losing…what? Your power to control your appearance?"

"Not just that…" Zel started to say more, but stopped abruptly. 

Xelloss smiled, "Does the loss of that power necessarily mean the end of our… friendship?"

"YES! You endowed me with a great gift, your friendship included. You can't just take it back and expect my feelings to remain the same. It's like betraying a trust, breaking a promise! Not all friendships can withstand that kind of test or punishment, and ours was not a longstanding relationship to begin with! Um, so…yes. Return me to what I was and our alliance ends."

"Ends. Just like that. Ends. Over. Fini…"

"YES! Stop it! Don't make a joke of this! This is painful for me!" Zel cried out, anguish plastered over his face.

"Oh, I know…" Xelloss smiled.

The chimera covered his face with a hand and lay back down.

"I've let you down. Haven't I?" Xelloss asked his silent comrade. 

"You probably will very soon." After a long pause, Zel sat up, elbows bent and holding his weight. He grumbled harshly, "Well, then… get it over with and get out of here." 

Xelloss nodded and swept within inches of Zel, and removed both of his gloves. With one hand, he tilted Zel's chin up to look into his eyes, angry eyes. 

"Well?" Zel demanded between clenched teeth. "Stop torturing me. Finish this already!"

Xelloss lifted his other hand to Zel's face and stroked the smooth-appearing skin of his cheek. He absorbed the roiling turmoil of emotions pouring out from the young chimera man, feeding his soulless body to overflowing. 

"Gah! Gack…hack…" Xelloss cut their connection as he yanked way his hands from Zel's face.

Zel first checked his bare arm for rocks, and seeing no change and sensing his full Mazouku power still intact, turned toward Xelloss. "What's wrong? Xelloss, what happened?" Then, as he noticed that the other man was quickly becoming incapacitated, he asked with concern, "Are you all right?"

"Ahhh…" Xelloss struggled to say something, but instead his eyes rolled up and he collapsed at Zel's feet.

Zelgadiss stooped to check his pulse, then smiled at his foolishness. Demons have no pulses. "Well, your form is unchanged so your power must be intact, so you must be alive, just unconscious. The obvious question is 'why?'"

As a precaution, Zel rearranged his friend's limbs more comfortably and further away from the sparking fire. Catching the scent wafting from the kettle of soup Xelloss had prepared (apparently), teased hunger pangs from his belly.

"I suppose I mustn't let all his hard work go to waste," Zel smirked.

He filled a bowl—there was only one so he assumed it was for his use—with the fragrant broth and sipped from the edge of the dish. Delicious. He finished off two bowl-fulls before stopping to stretch out on the blanket beside the still man. 

"Xelloss, you are one strange man. Why didn't you just let me fade into nothingness? That would have solved all our problems, wouldn't it? Now, here we are at some new impasse. Damn, if I knew what I did to you just now, I'd be able to knock off Mazouku at will! But I didn't do a thing! You didn't do a thing either, that I could detect. Of course, I was feeling pretty bad, locked into my own emotional conundrum and wasn't paying much attention to…"

"What did you just say?" Zel paused in his reflections when he heard a sound coming from the unconscious demon.

"Huhnnn…"

"That's what I though you said. And to think, I thought you were an interesting conversationalist, when it was me all along," Zel snickered to himself.

"Sssssshit… you have nothing… better to do… than insult me?" Xelloss managed to say. "Ugh, I feel like I have a hangover…"

"Mazouku get hangovers?" Zelgadiss asked with a smile.

"No. Not from alcohol, at least. But if we did, this is what one would feel like… I think. Just give me a minute or two to repair."

"Take as much time as you like. I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'll protect you, if need be," Zelgadiss cracked another smile at the prospect of him protecting Xelloss from some attack. Xelloss simply groaned and threw an arm over his eyes.

"How did you like the soup?" Xelloss asked as he rose to a shaky sitting position a few minutes later.

"Back among the unhappily tortured, Xelloss?" Zel quipped as he stood closer to the fire and stirred it to flames. Despite his situation, with a belly-full of food and some rest, he was feeling strong, and as long as Xelloss was restricted to the ground, he was feeling stronger still. 

"The soup was delicious. You must give me your recipe." However, one look at Xelloss' expression told him that the demon was 'not amused' by his teasing. Too bad!

"It really was good. I feel better now, thank you," Zel added sympathetically. He did get hangovers and found them very unpleasant, and he told him so.

"You're welcome and don't mention it. I'll be 100% in no time. To be honest-- though I can't see why I need to tell you, but I will—the soup came from a restaurant in town. I simply transported it here," Xelloss said. He rubbed his temples a bit more, then attempted to stand.

Whoa! Zel moved with lightening speed to grab hold of his arm, stabilizing Xelloss and saving him from a fall in the fire. Zelgadiss didn't know if the fire could actually do any damage to the demon, he had simply reacted automatically to a dangerous situation.

"Uh, out of the frying pan and into the fire, eh?" Zel smirked when Xelloss shook off his hand.

It took Xelloss a second, then he understood that Zel was only joking, "Oh, my…I do seem to be a little off still. Ah, thanks for the assist."

The two men locked eyes. Dark purple slitted eyes with tiny flame flickering reflections met and held clear blue slitted eyes glittering with barely concealed mirth. Zel dropped his arm to his side.

"I feel ridiculous!" Xelloss frowned, then shook his head and smiled.

"I hate that feeling myself. It's all right; it's just you and me here. Two friends. I won't… TELL. I don't even understand what happened to you. So, what happened, Xelloss? You put your glommy fingers on my face then… whatever?"

"I…think that that's better off to be a secret," Xelloss smiled.

"Bastard. Next time I'll let you fall into the fire!"

"It wouldn't have done much harm…" Xelloss smiled.

"Too bad…"

"Now you're mad," Xelloss pointed out to the now irritated young man and poked him on the chest with a finger.

"No, I'm n… So what? You do that to me just to get a snack, don't you?" Zel snapped and knocked the bare, pale-skinned finger away.

"Well…" Xelloss smiled sheepishly.

"Cut it out!" Zel growled. "Go annoy Lina, or Filia!"

"For that smart remark, you deserve the truth!" Xelloss said, turning his back to Zel and facing the fire.

"I deserve the truth from you regardless of…" Zel stopped. Xelloss had been serious. "Something IS wrong…"

Xelloss hid his face in the shadow of his hair and swirled around towards the young man, "I know YOUR secret."

"HUH!"

Xelloss smiled smugly, then said, "Before I started to withdraw your Mazouku strength, I was knocked senseless by a barrage of emotions, some of which were quite startling and ALL of which I was utterly unprepared for, and I had my barriers down. I was defenseless…"

He noticed that Zel looked confused, so he explained further. "I'm speaking about your 'good' and 'happy' thoughts. I had learned from past experiences that I must protect myself around Amelia, or risk passing out from her eternal 'wonderful life' thoughts. I HAD considered myself totally safe from you, my friend…" Xelloss winked. 

As his imagination took hold, Zel's eyes grew large and round. What emotions had he 'read'?

Xelloss drew closer and smiled, "I thought so. I was trying to 'read' you just now. From what I could glean, you hadn't meant to do that to me purposefully; that is, knock me out with your emotional outburst. So, that means…I caught you unawares and you revealed your carefully concealed feelings to me…about me. I am honored, my dear friend." Xelloss dipped his head as in a mock salute.

Zelgadiss tensed. Oh, shit. THOSE feelings…

"I always read negative emotions very well- you know I thrive on them- the other ones, well, perhaps you'd like to elucidate for me," Xelloss smiled and placed a hand on Zel's shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand," Zel said curtly. Secretly he thought, "Or you would, but I am NOT going to tell you about them."

"Try me. I can be a good listener." Xelloss smiled and gracefully sat back down on the ground. 

Following his example, Zelgadiss settled nearby on the blanket. He decided to give up the fight, by giving up as little as possible at a time. "I have come to admire you. Maybe it's… it takes one to know one, and with more Mazouku added to my makeup I was able to appreciate you more," Zel said deftly. There, that should settle everything.

"Bullshit," was Xelloss' crisp reply.

"Excuse me?" Zel gasped. I guess he didn't buy that line.

"I felt passion well beyond admiration. Shall I go on? Are you sure you'd rather not express it yourself, in your own words? No? How about… 'rapture' and 'lust'?" Xelloss smiled.

"I-I've had some dreams…" Zel conceded, looking into the dying fire wishing he could end it all by jumping in and…

"I'll bet."

"Not the kind I should be having about a friend."

"No? Sounds good to me. Tell me about them," Xelloss smiled and scooted closer to the young man so that their bodies shared warmth.

"I-I don't think I could." Zelgadiss shivered.

"Cold? The temperature did drop about 20 degrees. It's that autumn snap bringing the frost. Zelgadiss. In the past, you have had no problem letting me know how annoyed you were with me or how intensely full of hate you were, so why do you have a difficulty with expressing yourself on the other side of the scale?"

"The answer should be obvious to you, the Master of Deceit. Rejection is humiliating, and neither one of us wishes to experience that kind of disappointment."

"Why do you believe that telling me how you feel will lead to my rejecting you? I gave you several hints before, insinuating that I felt that there was more to our attraction that mere friendship, didn't I? Or was I being too abstract?" Xelloss smiled and leaned toward Zel until their shoulders touched. "Hmmm?"

"You mean 'obtuse'.

"No, you're the 'hard-headed' one, remember?"

"Heh, funny, Xelloss."

"Well? Do I need to say more to prime the pump, so to speak?" Xelloss smiled and reached for Zel's chin. "Talk to me, Zelgadiss."

"I-I feel towards you like no other, ever. I hate it when you go off and leave without warning. I am excited by your presence to the point of distraction when you leave. I am mesmerized by you when you're near me and think about you day and night when you're not. There, satisfied?!" Zel said. His face sank onto arm, hiding his shame.

"Almost, if all I wanted was to snack on your uneasiness. I want to hear about those naughty dreams. They were naughty, weren't they? Who was in them? Oh, let me guess…you and…me? And we were fighting and fell into one another's arms and made mad passionate love, no? Not fighting then, but we did make mad passionate love, I hope?" Xelloss said the last line in a whisper, millimeters from Zel's nearest ear.

Zelgadiss shook. He shook at the warm breath upon his ear. He shook with excitement. He shook with outrage from the other man's sexual suggestions. He shook with a chill from the frost-filled air. "Shut the hell up…and, ah…" he gasped. "…or leave and never return to me again…"

Xelloss chuckled softly, "And I thought I was over-dramatic! Come here, you look like you might have a chill and I'll warm you up."

The strong demon curved an arm underneath the chimera and drew him closer. With his other arm, he brushed away some wayward strands of wiry hair from Zel's flushed face. "See friends can be close, can't they?" he asked his now silent arm-full. 

"How would I know?" Zel complained into his friend's shirt, voice muffled. He scooted back a few inches to create a little distance between them..

"So, as I was saying earlier, when I was going to undo my 'gift', I encountered this impenetrable wall of emotions. Which brings me to the next point…"

"Yuss…"

"My mistress will assume I've successfully carried out her orders, until I have to tell her otherwise…"

"So I'm safe?" Zel hesitated.

"Ah, no. If I can't fix my mistake, she'll have to destroy you, when she finds out."

"WHEN she finds out. What if you don't tell her? Does she check up on you?" Zelgadiss was both curious and becoming fearful.

"She has no need to question my compliance or competence. I report to her, I obey her, I have no choice in the matter."

"But you haven't told her about this 'problem' yet? No? Can you stay then, or are you about to disappear on me?" Zelgadiss asked, fearing the answer.

Xelloss didn't answer, right away. Reaching out with both arms, he drew the warm body of his best friend closer and breathed in the scent of his hair. "I can't…"

"Can't what?" Zel wondered. Can't leave? Can't stay? Can't…what?

"If you were only Mazouku and bound to me, then it would be different! You'd understand that my will is not my own in certain matters. I am not human with a free will, as Lina quite simply forgets. Of course, if I was your master, you wouldn't be lying here with me either, but… Oh, my, my dear Zelgadiss, whatever shall I do about you now?" Xelloss sighed. 

Looking over at Zelgadiss he added seriously, "Zel, I meant that. What happens next? If I can convince my mistress that you are not a menace, or more of one than you were before," the two men separated far apart enough to trade smirks, "then we both may be saved."

"What if the Mazouku part of me was subject to your control, and I mean ONLY your control, would that make a difference?" Zel asked. "You know, that was a really difficult thing for me to suggest and I'm not sure I could actually submit to that…I was only wondering…"

Xelloss was taken aback. The depth of friendship was amazing to him. Could this proud man allow a Mazouku master enslave a portion of him, just so they could remain friends? Well, that and he was enamoured of him—that drove humans to do all sorts of stupid and wonderfully chaotic things. "Yes, I could subjugate you to me--just that part that's already Mazouku! It probably is already responsible for some of your feelings… The human part interprets the Mazouku part…"

"Stop! You mean to say if you were able to remove the 'gift' I wouldn't lo-… ah, feel so drawn to you?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Maybe, that Mazouku in you is a very strong one and could contribute it's own 'awe' factor in my presence and yearn for me in my absence. It wouldn't account for the dreams, though, that's all your lustful, human nature in charge of those," Xelloss chuckled at Zel's blush.

"They weren't THAT bad! My imagination isn't that good," he muttered. "Can we get back to the subject, which was what we can do to avoid your orders getting completed and me losing my human appearance?"

"My imagination is…" Xelloss smiled. He liked to see his friend blush, so he though about what he could say next which could result in a repeat performance. "And you, my friend, are brilliant! I think that with that Mazouku powerhouse within you enthralled to me, my mistress would be satisfied. Yes, I'm sure of it, enough that I wouldn't feel the need to report back. Now, let me think about the 'how'…"

Xelloss heard a soft moan. He'd started rubbing Zel's back soothingly without thinking about it. "Here, take off that tunic and roll onto your stomach and I'll give you a good back massage. Oh, could you drop the false form too…just for me? I've been dying to touch those rocks for the longest time…"

Zelgadiss was sitting up glaring at his friend, "You must be kidding."

"Not at all! Can I help?" Xelloss smiled tugging at the tunic's hem.

"A back massage? In my chimeric form?" he sighed. Well, what did he have to lose but more of his dignity? "All right. But just that, right? I mean… shit…I'll have to remove my sword and belts first."

"Whatever you want," Xelloss smiled and watched as his friend dropped his image control and his shirt on the ground. "Oh…my…"

"What? You've seen me with less on than this…"

"But you were just my friend then, now you are the object of my full and complete attention. Now, stop analyzing and just lay there and relax…" Xelloss said.

Zelgadiss submitted and stretched out onto the blanket. He could feel the other man straddle his hips, then ohhhh… "When did you learn to do that, Xelloss?"

"I've been reading up and taking classes. Oh honestly, Zelgadiss, I don't remember WHEN. I might remember the _who_ with or the _why_, but the _when_ is so very difficult. We've been over that before. See? I remember our conversations. Anyway, I was diverting a lava flow one day, when as the melting rock cooled in my hands, I was able to mold and turn it ever so slightly as to cause the entire flow to change course and cover an entire township. The mess that caused was…"

"That helped you learn to give back massages?" Zel interrupted.

"Well, you are surfaced with a material that might be compared with… Oof! " Xelloss encountered Zel's rock-hard fist, which delivered a light-hearted punch.

"That was not funny," Zel muttered while he buried his face in his arms to hide an emergent smile.

"Yes, it was and I made you smile. I can feel it! Actually, the story was true, but it had nothing to do with this situation. Hmmm, how about these muscles?" Xelloss asked leaning in close to Zel's ear.

"Ack! Get away! Your hair tickles!" Zel then cursed under his breath for giving away that secret so easily.

"You are ticklish? Through all these pebbles and stones? Oh, not everywhere, certainly, but some places… Oh, my… your ears are smooth, aren't they?" Xelloss purred. He was pleased to have learned such a personal mystery from his friend. "Well, I won't do anything about that (just yet) since the purpose of the massage is to relax you and work out those nasty kinks."

"Thank you," Zel sighed and closed his eyes, melting under the demon's sure touch. There was nothing sexual about it either. Xelloss was being quite professional, aside from the fact that he was obliged to sit on his hips.

Xelloss wondered how he would go about subduing the Mazouku in Zel. He hadn't been able to make it past the human's emotional wall yet. Obviously if he got the creature so angry at him that all positive feelings he might have had towards him left, then… he might have a chance. That would be fun to annoy him to the limits of his endurance and beyond, but… perhaps another way. He was a clever and patient high-level Mazouku. And, why, look! He had his friend half undressed, disarmed, and completely at his mercy. So, what was he waiting for?

"Xelloss? That felt wonderful, I was wondering…" Zel asked slowly.

"Hmmm? What was that? I was drifting there…" Xelloss said as he regained his focus.

"Well, you can say no if you're uncomfortable with this and all… I'll understand… but… Could you, um, stay close by tonight? I would like to stay warm and go to sleep and this blanket is on the ground…and, by the way, where did my tunic go?"

"Oh, no problem. My pleasure. And, don't worry about that old rag. We'll find it in the morning. Come here and I'll wrap both of our capes around us and we'll both sleep. Yes, I can sleep, I just don't need to, but if the company is right… Yes, close your eyes, I don't mind a bit, really."

"Just like in my dream, Xelloss. This. You and I.…like this. I can't believe it. You have turned out to be such a great surprise, dear friend. Good night!" Zel murmured softly.

"Now I guess I'll just have to live up to all your expectations. You know, you put many demands on this 'best friend', but I'll do the best job I can and try not to disappoint you. Sleep well. You can be assured that you will come to no harm tonight, with me by your side," Xelloss whispered reassuringly.

~*~ End Autumn Snap Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

AUTUMN SNAP -- Part 3 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Just like in my dream, Xelloss. This. You and I…like this. I can't believe it. You have turned out to be such a great surprise, dear friend. Good night!" Zel murmured softly.

"Now I guess I'll just have to live up to all your expectations. You know, you put many demands on this 'best friend', but I'll do the best job I can and try not to disappoint you. Sleep well. You can be assured that you will come to no harm tonight, with me by your side," Xelloss whispered reassuringly.

How to conquer the Mazouku… Xelloss mused at length on the topic. First, distract the human; that seemed clear enough. However, unaccustomed as he was to being a friend, Xelloss knew as a Mazouku that he must get Zelgadiss' compliance as well as his assistance before attempting more extreme measures. However, now that he was asleep those…strong, positive, offensive emotions would be arrested for a short time. 

Xelloss decided that now was his chance. Zel was asleep; he had, or could have without his gloves, plenty of skin to skin contact. He decided to try, whipping off the gloves and tossing them aside. The strong Mazouku hugged the thin, rock-covered, part-human snuggly, then began chanting in a low voice. He felt the young man's torso stiffen in response to the mental intrusion, but did not let up or let go. The words poured from the demon's lips, bonding words, enslaving the demon tethered inside Zel's make-up to his will. The auras appeared, one from each demon, and began to pulse and swirl; the first stronger and roiling in power, the other aura worshiping that power. Xelloss slowed his whispering incantation to a soothing tone and the auras receded, then vanished. Zelgadiss lay limp in his arms.

Xelloss, alarmed and hoping that the shock had not been too extreme for his friend's complex composition, shook him gently and called out to him.

"Zelgadiss! Wake up! Talk to me, Zel!"

"Humphgmph…" Zel muttered incoherently. "W-hat is it Xelloss?" As he became more awake, he noticed Xelloss' tense form huddled around and over his. "What's wrong?"

Xelloss' smile returned and he relaxed his taut grip. "You were so quiet, I wasn't certain if you were all right or not."

"Idiot!" Zel said. "I was asleep! I'm quiet when I'm asleep. I wish YOU were! Now, let me go try and get back to that dream, it was especially interesting."

Xelloss wanted to hear about his dream. He wasn't the least bit tired or interested in sleeping, but he knew how grumpy humans became (Lina in particular) when they were sleep deprived. So he covered up his friend, retrieved his gloves, put them on and moved closer to the fire. He added a few sticks of wood and stirred it up, then smiled. That went well. 

In the morning, he would have a test prepared. Might as well find out how Zelgadiss would react to him on a human and enslaved-Mazouku level as soon as possible. Yes, he needed to get that irksome worry put to rest at once. Playing friends, or being actual friends with a human was one thing, but violating orders in any way was… disturbing and dangerous.

In the morning, Zelgadiss awoke feeling refreshed and at ease, an unusual combination. He looked down, saw his rock-encrusted torso, and gritted his teeth. Well, that didn't last long. He closed his eyes and in a moment of thought, transformed his appearance into that of a handsome, dark-haired young man of about nineteen to twenty-something. 

Next, his eyes caught sight of his tan shaman's tunic, folded neatly and his sword and belts resting on the ground beside it. A chill from the crisp autumn morning brought goosebumps to his arms. He smiled, those he'd not seen in years. Hastily he pulled the shirt over his head, then finished dressing as he looked around for his friend. Only the smell of warming coffee indicated that Xelloss had been in the camp recently.

He shrugged and helped himself to a mug of coffee, thinking Xelloss had probably gone to take a leak, if he did that. Zel didn't know. He was three sips through the drink when his sensitive hearing picked up a few sounds. Wary as a man alone in a forest plagued by bandits, Beastmen, and castoffs of society of all kinds should be, Zelgadiss stepped away, his back to a tree. He put the fire between himself and whatever made the soft, crunch of snapping, frost-covered leaves. And waited. His hand moved to his sword in a blur of motion when he heard a distinct footfall from the same direction, but closer.

"Come out of the bushes, coward!" Zel shouted, angry to have to wait for the attack.

A tall blonde-haired man poked his head through the brush, "Ah, Zel? Is that you out here?"

"Gourry!" Zel shouted, relief fighting the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Hey, yeah. I keep forgettin' about how you look all…ordinary now, so I wasn't sure. Let me go back and tell Lina I found ya."

"Wait! How did you know to look in this forest for me?"

Gourry smiled, "Oh, Xelloss told us to come look for ya. We weren't far away really. I think he told Lina somethin' important, but I didn't catch it," Gourry smiled apologetically. 

Gourry left and Zel let his hand slip off his sword hilt. His friends came looking for him. How nice, huh? Zel looked around his camp, 'their' camp, the one with his best friend, Xelloss. He picked up the blanket, folded it, and set it on a nearby log. Next he stoked the fire a bit and refreshed the hot water. 

"Where did he store the coffee?" Zel wondered, unable to find signs of the soup pot, bowls, or spoon. His thoughts were broken by the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

"Zelgadiss! There you are!" Lina shouted. "Lookin' pretty sharp this morning, huh? Man, I don't know which I prefer, this one or the other…"

Zel blushed. He didn't think he was _that_ attractive… 

Gourry's smile faltered. She can't be falling for him now, can she?

"…'Course it doesn't matter from my standpoint, as long as you're happy, huh? You are happy being with him, aren't ya?" She asked sidling up to look at his reaction more closely.

Gourry shook his head and checked to see what was on the fire. Lina could say the darned-est things sometimes not knowing how they could touch and sometimes hurt his heart.

Zel opened his mouth to speak, but closed it without a sound.

Amelia bounced up, "Mr. Zelgadiss! Xelloss told us he found you and was going to take care of you now that he hasn't had to take away your power to control how you appear. Lina seems to think that makes you his…boyfriend or something, but I told her he just meant that he'd be your friend for good. I mean to be your boyfriend, he'd have to be human, right?"

Zelgadiss was beyond embarrassment. These were his friends and they were making all kinds of assumptions about him and his relationship with Xelloss and asking very personal questions.

"Ah…no, I mean his not my…anything. I'm not… Gourry! That's just hot water so far. I don't know where Xelloss left the supplies," Zel said, happy to go off topic.

"See, Miss Lina? I told you that you were blowing things out of proportion," Amelia said.

"As usual…" Gourry muttered to Zel with a sly smile.

"I heard that!" Lina said, rewarding his cleverness with a swat to the head. "And we shall see whether I'm right or not, when Xelloss returns."

"Returns? Did he tell you where he was going? I was asleep when he left this morning. He didn't say anything to me," Zel said in a flat tone, attempting to sound unconcerned.

"Idiot!" Lina said, punching Zel lightly. "Like he's gonna tell me what he's up to. I was hoping he was confiding in you? No, huh? Eh, well, all he said was 'you can find Zelgadiss in the forest. Follow the smoke. He's fine. I'll be protecting him better, now that my problem is resolved. Oh, and I'll join up with you all. Go on to Seyruun as planned.' Yeah, that was pretty much it! So, ya got anything ta eat here? No? Well, then let's get going and find the next town."

Zel had the stamina of a horde of demons now and little appetite. Lina had to force him to slow down before Amelia collapsed from exhaustion. "You can carry her and we'll all get to town that much faster," Lina advised. 

Amelia resisted. She was no lightweight, energetically speaking, just short. Zelgadiss snorted and scooped her up. "Only a mile or so then we'll stop for Lina to refill," he said in a low voice.

Amelia nodded and relaxed in his strong arms. Leaning her head against his now firm, but fleshy-feeling shoulder she closed her eyes. Wasn't this what she'd dreamed of for so long? It was the first time Zelgadiss had touched her since his 'cure' and to her it felt wonderful, but what did Zelgadiss think? She wondered why he hadn't spoken much why he hadn't changed more to match his new guise. He was just as moody, distant, cold even as before. 

"Mr. Zelgadiss?'

"Hmmm?"

"Are you happy, with your appearance and all?"

"I suppose I am. I wish it was a true cure and not just illusion, but it has its advantages as well. Oh, like having all my abilities intact, more power than ever, my protective surface, all those strengths are in my favor. To return to my original human form, I'd lose a lot of that, it would mean a tremendous retraining period. So, maybe I am happiest this way. Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem happy. Your thoughts seem clouded in mystery more than ever," she said.

His arms tensed and she felt it, and hoped that he wasn't about to drop her. "I have many adjustments to come to terms with, Amelia." Was all he said.

"Does Mr. Xelloss have something to do with that?"

"Yes…and no. I… ah!" Zel gasped and straightened. "Mazouku incoming!" he shouted, emptying his arms of Amelia quickly.

"On it!"

"From where?"

Lina was muttering an incantation while Amelia devised a protective barrier and Gourry squinted to catch the first visual clue, hand on his hilt.

Instantly they were surrounded by seven demons in assorted sizes and shapes, all deadly looking.

Xelloss appeared in the shadows, but only Zelgadiss could sense him. "They are lesser beings, Zelgadiss, don't trouble yourself with them. Come to me." Now Zel heard the words plainly, but again, no one else seemed to notice.

The chimera moved apart from the group as spells flew and swords and fangs sliced though the air.

"Xelloss! Do you know what this is all about?" Zel began, but was cut off by a wordless gesture from Xelloss.

"Tell the creatures to obey you. Use these words…" Xelloss repeated a phrase, which Zel understood. "Go on, they will listen to you. Tell them to stop or … stop will do, for now. Contain them."

Zelgadiss nodded, but strangely, at least to himself he thought it was an odd thing for him to so, he didn't question the order—for that was what it was.

The chimera re-entered the fray and shouted, "Lina, stop a second!" Then he whispered the commands in an odd snarl-like voice.

The lesser Mazouku halted in their paths, then slowly turned to face the handsome young man, all seven of the creatures. The dust settled as Gourry sheathed his sword, wondering what new spell Zel had used. Lina was wondering something like that, but thought that Zel might be enchanted as well. Amelia watched Zel like a hawk. He was not the same man she once knew. He moved quickly, snatching up the demon's weapons and tossing them aside. He was fearless, but never took his eyes off them. Amelia noticed Zel cock his head to the side as if he was listening, then nod, and begin to speak to his captives.

"Move over there, away from the humans. Now!" Zel commanded.

The Mazouku scuffled, plodded, and leap off the road as directed.

"Now DIE!" Zel yelled as he sent numerous shaman spells of incredible amplitude at them. 

They shrieked and squealed in agony as the flames and energies coursed through their bodies shattering their bones and torching their skins. So terrible a sight it was, Amelia hid her face in her hands, but not before she saw the flames illuminate Zel's serene face, with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. That would give her nightmares for days to come.

Gourry and Lina came out of the shock much sooner, "Zel! Stop it now! Just blow em' up. Get it over with quick!" Lina growled at him.

Zel chanted a 'Raw Tilt" and send it flashing through the cluster of tormented demons, obliterating them instantly. He stood in rapt stupefaction at what he'd done. 

Gourry loped to his side and, placing a hand on his shoulder said, "That was pretty awful, Zel. Ya never tortured things ya killed before. It wasn't like ya."

Zel followed Lina away from the gruesome area and back on the road to the next village. "Because of you…" Lina spat at Zel, "…I almost lost my appetite back there. You better hope that I'm feeling better by the time we get to an inn, buster!"

Zel paled. He did too. One didn't mess around with Lina Inverse.

Xelloss smiled. He had the passed the test, so far. Zelgadiss had followed orders. He hadn't been told to hurt his friends or go against his human nature, at least not too far. Zel was a bit bloodthirsty by temperament, but how far Xelloss could push the Mazouku part enthralled to him before the human portion trounced it, was uncertain. Probably not even necessary to discover, Xelloss decided. As long as the 'monster' he'd created was under control, his control, all was well. 

"Time to join the crowd," he thought and entered the inn behind the others.

Zelgadiss was the only one pleased by the Mazouku's auspicious arrival. Not surprised, naturally, but pleased. Lina wasn't annoyed; Xelloss didn't eat and so wouldn't interrupt her present enjoyment, which involved competing with Gourry over a table laden with platters of food. Heaping platters. Gourry took Lina's disinterest as a signal to continue eating unabated. Amelia was distressed by Xelloss' appearance. She felt Zel's personality changes were somehow related to what Xelloss had granted him and the two seemed connected. Yes, she was sure of it. The way their eyes met in silent communication and secrets kept. It disturbed her deeply. No one should get closer to Zel than her, especially a non-human, especially a man, and especially Xelloss!

But Xelloss remained quiet, sedate even, and paid no one any particular attention. He did order a pitcher of beer, then another, and another until he and Zel had to help the other three upstairs to their rooms. Xelloss gave Gourry his room, with a modest 'No problem', then stood outside the neighboring room to watch Zel tuck both girls under their covers.

Zelgadiss closed their door then asked, "So, I guess I'll go to mine as well…" his eyes met Xelloss' expectant ones, "…unless… you'd like to join me for a drink?"

Xelloss smiled, "I suppose you'd like to talk about this afternoon."

"Oh, yes."

"Well then, I'll join you for that drink," Xelloss smiled and followed Zel to the end of the hall and into the room.

"Now then, when and how did you do that?!" Zel asked a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"When you were sleeping I put some controls on that Mazouku part of you. It was the only way…and time to catch you unawares and defenses or should I say 'Offenses' down?" Xelloss answered with a faint smile.

"I don't remember saying you could do that to me, you know," Zel said softly.

"It wouldn't have worked if you'd really objected. The Mazouku within you was… very submissive-- probably do to having to put up with your stronger human psyche—and pliant, despite all the power at its disposal. Not like the _human_ you at all," Xelloss smiled and chuckled at Zel's glare.

"So, are you through?" Zel asked.

"With you?"

"With following orders concerning me."

"Yes."

"So today, that was a test to see if I'd obey you? And I passed. It was interesting. I could have stopped at any time, but didn't," Zel sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Shall I go back and bring the rest of the beer, or would you like something else?" Xelloss smiled. "You did offer me a drink."

"I prefer wine, but…" Zel began but Xelloss had disappeared. 

He reappeared a few minutes later, a bottle in hand, uncorked, no glasses. "Here," he took a swig himself then passed the bottle to Zel.

Zelgadiss pondered it a moment. Putting his mouth on the same spot Xelloss' had just been was _almost_ like a kiss.

"I don't have germs!" Xelloss said, a trifle hurt.

Zel blushed and took a drink to cover his embarrassment.

"So…" Xelloss started.

"So?"

"So tell me about yourself. Before we met. Before you became a chimera."

"Oh. Well, I've never told anyone any of that, about that time in my life. I don't know why I should tell you except…" Zel hesitated.

"Except that you know I won't tease you because… we're best friends, right? I do have that part right? There is nothing you can tell me about yourself that I haven't already seen in my life and I'm not easily shocked. Of course if it's particularly sad, I might start to enjoy myself even more," Xelloss smiled evilly.

"Oh." Zelgadiss drank another large swallow, then cleared his throat. "Very well then…I was a boy in a small town. Just a regular kid who did his chores and studied what he had to. I had no brothers or sisters, which I thought was great considering how my friends would complain about theirs all the time. But I was different in other ways, too. This one kid was a few years older and becoming a fine swordsman. He was taller and dark…black hair and a smile that, well stirred me."

"Must have been quite a smile," Xelloss said.

"Yes… I idolized him with all my being. He was my hero. I wanted to be just like him. I looked for him each day. I mean, just to get a glimpse of him was enough to make my day tolerable, or the worst ever if I didn't. Then one day I felt a new feeling inside. I was watching him and he trotted over to me and started to tell me about fighting. He put his sword in my hand and taught me how to move and swing it. It was so heavy I could hardly lift it, but I strained to do what he asked. I would have done anything for him."

Zel sipped again from the bottle before continuing. "That night…I thought about him as I tried to go to sleep. I would think of him and this wave of pleasure would sweep over me. It was an exciting sensation of warmth that tickled my insides and forced me to smile into my pillow. Then, I would get all worked up again and I would roll back over on to my back and stay awake longer thinking of him, imagining him there with me. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't know why, I just DID! I had never had anyone make me feel that way before. I couldn't wait to see him again."

"Did you?" Xelloss asked in a low voice.

Zel nodded. "I told him the next day that I loved him."

"Oh…"

"He, um…didn't feel the same way. He told everyone…called me a pervert and…all the terrible things boys can. In the end, my parents sent me away to my great grandfather's estate. 'To be a man', they said, 'or never return home.'

"Rezo, the Red Priest?"

"Yes. He told me that 'Most adolescent boys go through a phase of apparent homosexuality, often fixated on a particular boy, before growing into maturity as normal, heterosexual adults.' I told him I wanted to get strong, to wield a sword like the best of the best. He said…well the rest you know."

"You never returned home," Xelloss said rather than asked.

"No. I could never be the man they wanted me to be, so I never returned home. No…after I was…transformed, my emotions froze and I became as hard inside as out. I was protected from everyone and everything. For the longest time I was less a human than I am now. Then…"

"Then you met Lina Inverse?" Xelloss smiled again.

"That's right, I was sent to take a treasure from her. I tried bargaining, but, well, you know Lina. If she knows you want something at _any_ cost, well, that's what she'll offer. So I tried to take it from her by force. Oh…I got close too! I would have, had she had it on her. What do you mean I couldn't have overwhelmed her? I did! Yes, you're right, it was that time of the month for her and her magical powers were radically diminished. But there was something about HER. She liked me, just the was I was. And so did Gourry. And later so did Amelia. In fact, I found that I'd somehow won the heart of a princess.

"Indeed. And you…how do you feel about her?" Xelloss asked.

"Very little like she would hope, I'm afraid. Brotherly comes closest to describe my feelings toward her. And, no, I haven't told her. I only came to that conclusion recently. Is there more of that wine?" Zel asked.

"No. It's empty and you appear to be drunk, my friend. Why don't you take off your sword and go to bed?" Xelloss advised. He helped stabilize his friend as he slipped off his cape and tossed it in a pile with his shoes at the door. The sword, Zel slept with it near at hand under a pillow. 

"Ah, that feels better," Zel sighed leaning back against the head board and drawing the covers to his waist. "I may not need to eat much, but I do need to sleep." He stifled a yawn and closed his eyes. "Xelloss?"

"Yes, Zelgadiss?" Xelloss asked. He was staring at apparently nothing out the grimy window.

"Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, but I may not answer, you know."

"Oh. Yes, well, do Mazouku pair up? I mean ever…like girlfriends or boyfriends…" Zel said disjointedly.

"Nooooo. I told you that friendships are non-existent. I mean, can you imagine that Saygram character _hanging_ _out_ with someone? You human's are unique that way. Even the dragons don't have the same kind of relationships as you do. More like humans, but…have Filia try and explain it to you sometime. Why do you ask?" Xelloss asked, clueless for once.

Zel smiled strangely, "Just wondering…"

Xelloss drew the correct conclusion, but asked to be sure, "Ah, Zel? What are you getting at here? Are you thinking about _us_? Or… is that the wine doing the talking now?"

But no answer came, right away.

Not the wine, Zel knew. Aloud he said, "I'm more Mazouku than human now, Xelloss. I'm sure you're aware of that. Complete with all the metabolism, so, you know it's not the wine. But…before I continue, do you have your shielding up?" Zel asked. "To block out the overload of positive emotions?"

~*~ End Autumn Snap Part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

AUTUMN SNAP -- Part 4 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Xelloss put two and two together, "Ah, Zel? What are you getting at here? Are you thinking about us? Or… is that the wine doing the talking now?"

But no answer came, right away.

Not the wine, Zel knew. Aloud he said, "I'm more Mazouku than human now, Xelloss. I'm sure you're aware of that. So, you know it's not the wine. But…before I continue, do you have your shielding up?" Zel asked. "To block out the overload of positive emotions?"

Xelloss nodded. He walked away from the smudged window and leaned against the bedpost to listen.

"I'm a homosexual, I think. I haven't really had any other experience to back that claim up besides the one I told you about when I was only thirteen or so. And, ah…I've never said that to anyone before. I've thought about it quite often, but I've never actually _said_ it. I'm not sure whether it makes me feel any better about myself, telling you, but I wanted to do it. So I have and I know I can trust you. I _may_ tell everyone else…later…a _lot_ later, but for now it's just you, and I'd like to keep it that way." Zel was sitting up eyes focused on Xelloss after his admission.

"So?" Xelloss remarked unconcernedly.

"It doesn't make for comfortable friendships, if it matters. I thought I should clear that up between us," Zel added.

"It might matter to Gourry, but hardly to a Mazouku like me. I mean it! Why should I care was your sexual preferences are, when _I_ clearly have none…or _need_ for them? Ah… That's an unusual gleam in your eye, Mr. Zelgadiss," Xelloss smiled as usual, for him.

"I had I idea."

"Yes…" Xelloss sat down on the only available spot, the edge of the bed and waited.

"I will require your active participation," Zel smiled tentatively.

"Oh, really?" Xelloss asked simply.

Zelgadiss ran his fingers through the silky, straight purple hair of his friend, then pulled his head close. Their lips touched for the briefest of kisses. "Well?" 

"You want to kiss me?" Xelloss asked, a bit amused, but not laughing.

Zel nodded. "You look human, smell human and feel human. I can't deny I'm attracted to you."

"But I'm not…I can't feel what you want me to feel, Zelgadiss," Xelloss whispered inches from Zel's ear.

"Does it matter?"

"Does it matter to _you_!" Xelloss asked.

Zelgadiss answered by pulling Xelloss in for another kiss. This one lasted several minutes before Zel separated, gasping for air, "Ah…no…I don't think so…but how do you _know_?"

"How do I know I can't make… the same deep emotional bonds you humans can? Give me some credit! After a thousand years I should know the limits of my...of any Mazouku."

"Certainly not if you always _shield_ yourself from them…" Zelgadiss said petulantly.

"And if I _don't_?" Xelloss leaned back flat on his back across the bed, chuckling slightly.

"You'll be at my mercy, oblivious to all my ministrations and… devotion," Zel smiled, joining in the gentle teasing.

"Oh? And you think I'll agree to that, do you? Your head IS full of rocks then!" Xelloss knocked his knuckles on Zel's rock-hard, but soft-looking head. He'd seen Zelgadiss in several moods, but this one was new. New, but _familiar_, he could recognize the 'lust' signals radiated by others. Zel was trying to seduce him, he was sure. "I think I'd better go…"

Zelgadiss took the opportunity to wiggle out from beneath the covers and pin Xelloss underneath his heavier body. "No! I mean…stay…please?"

"Zel, I already promised to stay with you as much of the time that I have control over. You are asking for something more than just friendship, and I'm not really solid on the friendship bit yet!" Xelloss' self-confidence faltered in light of Zelgadiss' aggression.

"Tough!" Zel smirked. He was gaining the upper hand and his confidence grew.

"Huh?' Xelloss grunted in response before Zelgadiss silenced him again with another kiss, a deeper one.

Zel kept the contact up until Xelloss finally returned the kiss in earnest. He could feel the demon's resolve failing. "That's better," Zel said. "I, um…Can't imagine that there's anything I can teach you here, is there?"

"Oh, the mechanics you mean? No, I'm quite well versed in all manner of intimate relations. If that's what you want…if that's _all_ you want, then I can satisfy your wildest or darkest dream. But, Zel…you need more. You are human, after all, and I am not."

"You keep reminding me…"

"Well, it's true and you keep looking at me strangely…"

That's when Zelgadiss wrapped him in his arms and hugged him so close their clothes became the only layer keeping them from becoming one. Xelloss slowly lifted his arms and placed them around Zelgadiss and hugged him back. Zel wondered if he might press permanent indentations into the Mazouku beneath him, but it felt so good to be in his arms he couldn't move. It was a joyous, and definitely nervous, feeling. They looked into each other's eyes and he knew he wanted more. He wasn't human, but…

"Close enough," Zel whispered.

Xelloss closed his eyes, "Okay then, let's start with a bath tonight…"

The next morning, Xelloss was gone, not that Zelgadiss was surprised. Xelloss had mentioned that some kind of business with the Black Dragon tribe was heating up and that he would be called into action from time to time. "I'll find you and be with you each night, if possible," the demon promised.

Zelgadiss was floating on air. His feet carried his heavy weight to the dining room, to the table to join the others, but they had never touched the ground.

"Yo!"

Nod.

"Hey!"

Nod.

"Good morning Mr. Zelgadiss!" 

"Good morning, Miss Amelia," Zel smiled slightly, no truly! "It _is_ a good morning. So, Lina, where are we off to this morning after breakfast?"

Lina cast him a side-long glance, "Seyruun, eventually, as you know. You seem uncharacteristically happy this morning. How come?"

"And you seem as blunt as usual…" Zel began.

"Mr. Xelloss is gone, that must be why, isn't it Mr. Zelgadiss? It makes me feel like singing!" Amelia chirped.

"Please…don't," Lina said, pulling her friend down off the table and into her chair.

Zelgadiss thanked Lina under his breath.

"Aaaaaanyway," Lina continued. "There are a couple of small towns, villages more like it, along the way, well a lot out of the way but close enough… ah, let's see…" Lina poured over the map then pointed out a spot to Zel in particular since he was paying attention.

Lina heard Zelgadiss' breath catch as his throat tightened.

"Yeah, I guess you've heard the rumors too? Rezo hangouts, lots of magical books and lore, and maybe some loot as well. What's the problem, Zel?"

"Home…that one there…that's where I was born…"

"Your HOME?" Amelia cried out. "Oh, how wonderful! Do you still have family there I wonder?"

"I-I don't know. I was…sent away to…study with my Great grandfather… and never went back," Zel said hesitantly.

"Well, it's in the middle of the others so we can give _home_ a look, 'kay? Hey! Don't look so scared! You're a big boy now and look perfectly acceptable…no one will know," Lina smiled slyly.

Zelgadiss suddenly blushed. He kissed me. HE kissed ME! He KISSED me, and more… And _everyone_ can tell, _everyone_ will know… 

"You look like a strong, mysterious swordsman possessing incredible shaman skills. No one will know you're a chimera, unless _you_ tell them. Anyway, you're with me, Lina Inverse, sorceress supreme, so nothin' can happen, eh? Hey and you're travellin' with the famous Gourry Gabriev and the Princess of Seyruun! Can't beat that title, right? Told ya so! So, I'm done here, let's get cracking!"

"Huh?!" Zel's racing heart tripped up. They _don't_ know? They can't _tell_? 

"Are you coming, Mr. Zelgadiss?"

"Oh, ah, yes…I suppose I may as well…"

"Ya don't look too happy about goin' home. Not as happy as you were at breakfast earlier," Gourry said meaningfully. Or was it full of meaning? It could have been a perfectly innocent remark.

Zelgadiss decided it was and let it pass. "I was sent away…by my parents…to live with the man who turned me into a…tool, a thing. They never asked for me back, either. I don't know what to expect when they see me again."

"They're your parents. They'll be glad to know you're alive, unless _they're_ not," Gourry suggested.

Shit. Zel hadn't even thought of that possibility! Maybe he hadn't been abandoned, maybe something had happened to his family instead! "Thanks, I hadn't thought of that. I guess I only thought about myself and always felt discarded."

"Yeah, kids are kinda self-centered that way… Never know. I haven't gone home for ages, nor has Lina. Not a bad idea once in a while…checkin' out those roots," Gourry smiled. "He comin' back tonight?"

Before Zel stopped himself he answered, "Yes, I hope so. He said so…"

Gourry _knows_! He knows something's happened between Xelloss and me. He _knows!_

"Just wonderin' in case I drink too much like before, I'm gonna need an extra pair of arms again. And, ah… I didn't thank him for the use of his room. Where did he go, I wonder?" Gourry asked.

He went to MY room where I seduced him…a demon…my newly made best friend! -- Zel screamed in his guilty head.

"Ha! Guess he don't tell _anyone_ 'bout what he does at work, huh? I wonder sometimes, but I really don't wanna know," Gourry chuckled to himself.

Work? Gourry's thinking about where he is NOW! Oh, gods…what is the matter with me? "Probably best for us all if he keeps his secrets to himself," Zel agreed aloud. "Though he's been complaining about the Black Dragons lately."

"Black ones? Are those the kind that can talk, or that we eat?" Gourry asked. Not really a stupid question, he simply didn't know a thing about dragons races.

"EAT?" echoed Lina from in front. "I was thinkin' along those lines myself!"

"You were?" Gourry grinned.

"Yep! And I think, if our speedy scout would run up ahead to confirm my predictions, the town to host our next meal is up ahead another mile!" she said.

Zel sighed, "All right, I'll go look…" and took off in a cloud of dust.

"So," Lina smiled up at Gourry. "What did ya find out?"

"About?"

"Jellyfish brains! About Zelgadiss and Xelloss, of course!" Lina yelled.

"Huh? Oh, ah…um… Nothin', Lina… He did talk about trouble with the black dragons, that's all. Zel's more worried about goin' home and findin'… that he wasn't missed or nothin'."

"Yeah, I can honor that! I'm not so keen on a visit to the ole homestead either!" Lina sighed. 

SHIMMER

"Well, it can't be helped, I wumph! Plop! What the _hell_?!" Lina yelled from her seat in the road.

"Ah…my, Lina was that you I just materialized in front of?" Xelloss teased.

"And who _else _could it be? I know you have _very _precise control, so that _had_ to be done on purpose! Now give me a hand up!" she demanded. 

He did, and offered to brush her off. One hand lingered too long on her posterior, and she yelped and bashed him in the head. "Creep! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Ouch! Just trying to help, Lina…" Xelloss said with a tiny pout on his face.

"That's MISS Lina to you, buster!" Lina snarled. She was blushing from his light touch. It hadn't felt so innocent at all. _No_ one touched her! NO ONE! But…it had sent little shivers up and down her spine, and that wasn't right! He wasn't even HUMAN! 

She started on the road again, eyes ahead. Xelloss chose to remain close at her side, adjusting his pace to match hers. Lina cast him a quick glance, then commented, "So, you've given up pestering Zel, huh? Good thing, too, I might add. We're going to his ole stompin' grounds and he's nervous enough! Just watch yerself with me, though!"

"My, my…Miss Lina! It really was just an error on my part. I was simply going to tell you that I might not be around for much longer and ask that you keep an eye out for Zelgadiss in my absence, when it happens, that is."

"When _what_ happens?" Lina hesitated.

"Oh, I'm not sure I should tell you!" Xelloss smiled evilly. "In fact…it's a secret…and I won't! Ta, Ta!" 

SHIMMER 

SHIMMER 

Zelgadiss could sense that telltale aura anywhere. It sent delightful tingles through his body, delightful now, but at first, when had had barely known the Mazouku, he had hated the sensation. "Xelloss?!"

"Ah, my friend, Zelgadiss…hello."

Zelgadiss was not a gentle man. He wanted to know where he stood with the high-level Mazouku; that is, if anything had changed. With Xelloss you could never be too sure…

"Hello. I…like the 'friend' part," he smirked and pulled Xelloss into a hard kiss. 

"Well… murmph! I'm glad to see you too," Xelloss said when at last he was free.

The two men stood there for a few moments, unable to make idle conversation. Zelgadiss tried, but couldn't meet his friend's eyes without smiling and almost snickering happily to himself. He was just so incredibly happy that it overflowed from every pore. Xelloss winced, but didn't ruin the moment with unimpassioned wit or stale humor. They didn't have to speak to feel comfortable. It was as if they could speak with their souls, if Xelloss had had one, in a language that went much deeper than anything manmade ever could.

Zel broke the spell first. "Down there…is where I was born…in that valley," he pointed out.

"Oh? Lina is going with you?"

Zel nodded, "Will you come too?"

" I have the time," Xelloss smiled. "I've _made_ the time." 

"How long?"

"Days, weeks… you know me and time! I have work to do and an emergency can always arise, but for now... Going back to report to Lina?"

"Let's wait for her to find us. That should give us a good fifteen minutes to…kill?" Zel's blue eyes flickered.

"Kill? Only if I drop my shielding!" Xelloss quipped.

Between Zel's demon-powered, enhanced hearing and Xelloss' Mazouku perceptions, they had ample warning of Lina's arrival. 

"There you are Mr. Zelgadiss! I thought you'd come back for us!" Amelia cried out.

"My fault entirely, Miss Amelia," Xelloss said as he floated down from his perch in the treetops above. "I was trying to pump him …" he smiled and paused, "…for human interaction information…"

Amelia said, "What kind? I'm a better source than he is!"

Xelloss smiled as Zel hid his face with his hood and walked ahead with Lina and Gourry.

"Maybe you are! I was hoping to extend my friendship possibilities with Lina, but he hadn't any ideas in that direction."

"You want Miss Lina to like you? Like…a boyfriend?" Amelia gasped in a low voice.

Xelloss smiled, "Not really possible. I'm not human, my dear Amelia. I would like to be closer…"

"I don't think I understand, Mr. Xelloss. Mr. Gourry is in love with her and she doesn't treat him any differently than anyone else. Why do you think you can change the way she thinks about you?" Amelia asked.

He didn't. He wanted to divert attention off Zelgadiss, and was succeeding. "You don't think I can? Zelgadiss didn't think so either. Ah, well…no harm in trying, or… no harm to me, that is!"

SHIMMER 

SHIMMER 

"Xelloss! What's with you!" Lina snapped, then shouted her single-word chant, "FIREBALL!"

She wiped off her hands and grunted satisfactorily. "That'll teach you to keep your glommy hands off me! Now, Zel…tell me what you remember about the village you grew up in."

~*~ End Autumn Snap Part 4.


	5. Chapter 5

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

AUTUMN SNAP -- Part 5 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Xelloss! What's with you!" Lina snapped, then shouted a single-word chant, "FIREBALL!"

She wiped off her hands and grunted satisfactorily. "That'll teach you to keep your glommy hands off me! Now, Zel…tell me what you remember about the village you grew up in."

They ended up staying at an inn for travelers on the outskirts of the second village on the road. Over a dinner and drinks--generously supplied by Xelloss, they planned to visit Zel's hometown the next day. Amelia had no tolerance for alcohol and Lina little more, so Zelgadiss scooted them up to their room before he knew he'd be stuck carrying them again.

Gourry took the hint and made his way up to the room he 'shared' with Zelgadiss, except that he suspected Zel wouldn't show up that night. He was right. 

"Priests are highly regarded around here," Xelloss smiled as he and Zel retired to a small room off the kitchen. "I suppose I have your ancestor to thank for that, hmmm? They reserve this room free-of-charge for visiting priests. Cozy, but private."

"Hmmm, indeed," said Zelgadiss. "Let me help you with that cloak…"

"What happened to our enlightened, clever conversations?" Xelloss smiled and raised an eyebrow in question. "My, my…you are eager…"

"Shuddup, Xelloss, and help me with this ridiculous clasp, not to mention the complicated sash you wear," Zel said. He looked up and smiled briefly at Xelloss' perplexed expression. "This first, then we can talk all night, if you want."

"Oh…'kay…" Xelloss agreed.

"Oh and I have a request,' Zel said as he removed his sword and belts.

"More?"

"Different. I want you to lower your shielding tonight, just a little,' Zel added cautiously.

.

Xelloss didn't answer for a moment. Drowning in the human's flood of 'happy thoughts' was not appealing. Of course, if he could counter that with something else, a distraction maybe… yes…

"I guess not, huh?" Zel said, a touch disappointed. "I don't mean for you to pass out or anything, just sample a little and perhaps you'll build up a tolerance for it. Just a thought."

"If you do something for me," Xelloss bargained.

"Just ask."

"Do away with this form. I want the natural chimera," Xelloss said.

"What? That hard surface could hurt…you… Oh…I get it. Like swallowing a spoonful of honey to cover up the taste of an awful medicine. All right…there. Satisfied?" Zel said as he reverted back to his 'normal' chimera form.

"Yes," Xelloss smiled, "There's _my _honey…" His eyes twinkled in anticipation, as Zelgadiss roughly pushed him onto the floor. "Whaat?"

"That tiny cot would never hold my weight, let alone the two of us, so it's the hard, cold floor for you,' Zel smirked.

"And I suppose I am the one to be caught between a rock and a hard place?" Xelloss smirked in return.

Huskily, Zel replied, "If you wish…"

That night, Xelloss experienced something new, which excited him because it wasn't often that he got to experience and savor new emotional content. After living over one thousand years, he thought he'd felt everything. But no, it took a lusty, part human to bring him to his senses, so to speak. 

Xelloss lowered his defenses a tiny bit, and took a sip from Zel's well of positive emotions. Whoa… After adjusting to the intense influx of passion, he reduced the buffering a little more… gasp!… He countered the nausea with a pleasurable scrape of his skin against the abrasive texture of Zel's… ah… Sip…sip…

After a time, he could tolerate much more of Zel than he had thought possible. In fact, he was amazed to find the effect was …intoxicating. Mixing the pain with the pleasure was heady stuff.

"Xelloss? Are you all right? Did you just pass out on me?" Zel asked, his concern turning to humor as Xelloss' eyelids fluttered open in a most fetching manner.

"No. That would most unbecoming for a Mazouku of my station," Xelloss mumbled. "Hmmmm, but… Can we do that all over again, from the start?"

"_We_? YOU maybe but I'll have to wait for my reserves to build back up. So, you _are_ all right then?" Zel smiled smugly.

"Oh, yes. That was very… unique. I must say, I'd never felt that before…ever! It was… remarkable! And now I feel all light-headed and…"

"Effervescent?"

"Yes! That's the word! Do _you_ always feel like this?"

"Only with you," Zel blushed at his admission.

"Oh…" Xelloss smiled. This was going to be interesting. "Well, I'm looking foreword to a repeat performance soon. Ah, how much longer must we wait for those reserves?"

"Let's find out," Zel winked and fell into his partner's arms.

The next morning, Xelloss and Zelgadiss were already having breakfast when the others trickled down, one at a time. Those with hangovers ate, drank, and hardly spoke, which Zel found to be a pleasant change.

Xelloss was subdued throughout most of their march to Zel's home village. He was deep in thought, and so, didn't bother the others for the longest time. He didn't know _what_ he was feeling, but it was controlling _him_ more than he was controlling _it_. It forced him to react in the way he did when Zelgadiss came near him. His heart rate increased and his temperature rose, and he didn't even _have_ a heart! Zel brushed a few stands of his wiry hair out of his face, and Xelloss sighed, wishing he'd done that. Zel glanced his way and he felt giddy, nearly tripping over his own feet. Zel said something clever about how they could all blast the town off the map if the townsfolk gave _him_ a _hard_ time, and Xelloss started giggling.

"For Gods'sakes, Xelloss! You are acting weirder and weirder all the time. Do Mazouku just go _mad_ in the end, instead of dying? Well, if so, you're clock's a'tickin'!" Lina observed. She punched him sober and continued up the path. 

"Almost there, Zelly! And… there goes the annoying menace at last!" she noted.

SHIMMER!

After _that _humbling experience, Xelloss found himself having to lose contact with Zel out of necessity, effectively to sober up. 

"Sigh... What was _wrong_ with me?" Xelloss wondered as he floated aimlessly through the astral plane. 

"I was able to live just fine around him before. What has changed since then? Is this…strangeness ever going to go away, or get any easier? I keep getting this exciting rush of energy every time I merely _think_ about him! Oh, does _that_ ever make me nervous. What if it doesn't _stop_? What if the only way to satisfy this craving is to spend _every_ waking moment by his side and _every_ sleeping moment in his arms? What if it gets WORSE? A Mazouku could go _mad_ from this kind of need!" 

His head cleared in the absence of human contact, leaving him refreshed and ready to roll again. He located the group and teleported to a spot in the shade of Gourry. Zel was between the princess and the sorceress speaking to an elderly couple in front of a small cottage.

"Greywords. They would have been in this house, I'm certain," Zelgadiss said.

"Oh…my dear. You and your friends should come in out of the cold. This will take awhile. And you've brought a priest friend as well? How nice," the gentlewoman said hobbling to the small sitting room with Lina and company in her wake.

Zel had 'felt' the Mazouku's presence and simply nodded when he appeared amongst them again.

"So, did ya know the Greywords family?" Lina asked, wanting to get to the point as quickly as possible.

"Yes, we did, but first I'd to know who you all are."

Zelgadiss did the honors, "This is Princess Amelia Tesla Del Seyruun, Mr. Gourry Gabriev, the Infamous Sorceress, Miss Lina Inverse, and the priest, Mr. Metallium. I am Zelgadiss Greywords and …I was born in this house."

"My…after so long. You folks would have been very proud to see you now. So handsome…and keeping such notable company," the old woman said with kindness.

"They…are no longer alive?" Zel asked.

"No, didn't you know? I don't think more than a handful of the folks of this town survived," she said.

"I don't understand. I…had been sent away to live with my great grandfather. I never heard from anyone again," Zel explained.

"Ah, then it was true…" she sighed. "I was a friend of your mother's from another village further north, when the plague hit. The Great Red Priest was away at the time. Your mother told me that she was sending you away , at his bequest, so my husband and I made plans to come visit. They missed you sorely, my dear; your mother wrote of it endlessly in her letters. But before we set out, the plague raced through the valley, leaving no village untouched by death. Your folks were…older than most and died quickly, my dear. By the time we were allowed to travel through these parts, the danger having passed, no one was left. We moved into this house, as they had requested, cleaned it up, and found that we liked it here so much we just stayed on. And now you've come home…I'm so sorry."

Her husband tottered out with an envelope, yellowed and worn with age. "This is for you then, Zelgadiss Greywords. They left yer this note, just in case."

"That's amazing, Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia said. "A note from your parents after all this time? Do you want to read that in private?"

Zel shook his head, "No, that's all right. It's short." After reading the note, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, that's good to know. Rezo had heard rumors that a terrible sickness was eminent, so he tried to convince them to leave and move in with him, but they refused. Their home was here, their friends, and community. They sent me, so that I might survive…"

Only Xelloss knew the other story, the one that Zelgadiss had held in shameful secret unnecessarily for so long. The one that kept him from coming home. The one that had contributed to his darkened moods. 

"Thank you for this. It's a great comfort knowing… why…" he said in a low voice.

They left the house and village shortly after, and set out for the next town with an inn that came 'highly recommended'. Amelia insisted on accompanying Zelgadiss all the way to the inn. She cheerfully pointed out all the nice homes, pleasant-looking people, pretty flowers, in short, everything she liked about Zel's home town…and the next one as well. Zel was exhausted by the time they finally reached the restaurant and sat down. He motioned to Xelloss to join them and to sit at his side.

"Did you hear that?" Zel asked him. His mood could have been described as buoyant. "My parents didn't send me away out of shame, but in hopes to save my life."

"Yes, do you feel better knowing that?" Xelloss asked.

"Of course I do! It's important to know that you're wanted and treasured…important to those who love you…and to those you love," Zel's eye's caught the demon's for a second. He returned to his menu as the waitress set a cup of tea in front of him.

Xelloss nodded and said in a voice so low no one but Zelgadiss could hear him, "I care…too."

Zelgadiss choked on his tea, spilling the hot liquid down the front of his nearly white tunic, "Ach! Excuse me while I go mop myself up."

Whoa… did Xelloss mean that? Was it possible? Zel allowed his hopes to soar, knowing full well how far they were most likely to drop before long. He smiled a moment, gave himself a mental hug, then stiffened and returned to the table, adjusting his clothes magically to make the stain disappear.

"I was afraid you'd run off again, Mr. Zelgadiss," Amelia said pleasantly enough. "Then I remembered how you could change your looks and thought that's what you would go and do privately…and I was right!"

"Yes, no reason to draw attention to myself. As far as I can tell, these people are not used to seeing magic used. It would probably frighten them." Zel muttered.

Lina agreed, but wondered why Zel was acquiring a conscience, all of a sudden—or was it a heart? And not only her old friend Zel, but Xelloss was acting strange, too, she thought. Well, actually he was always pretty strange, but now he was odder than ever. He teased her and was as polite as ever to Amelia, but he watched Zelgadiss like a hawk would its prey. Lina was wondering if he had evil intentions, and after ruminating over the scene where Zel seemed to enjoy torturing those monsters, she began to think Xelloss had to have been involved it that. She remembered how angry Zelgadiss had been when another powerful priest had controlled him in the past. He wouldn't let that happen again, would he? Not if he had a choice, he wouldn't! She was going to have to talk to Xelloss. And that was that!

"Well, I think this calls for a little celebration, don't you agree, Miss Lina?" Xelloss smiled her way. 

She nodded and glasses of champagne magically appeared in their hands. "Would you like to give a toast?" He offered her first stab.

Amelia popped out of her chair declaring, "I would! To Mr. Zelgadiss and the just and righteous cause! Never give up believing in yourself and you can do anything and be anything! And…to the power of LOVE—that which separates humans from the lesser beasts!" 

There was no mistaking her intentions in hurting or at least excluding Xelloss with that remark. His smile, however, didn't quaver. He was secure in the knowledge of who it was who ruled Zel's heart, and that he had no competition.

As everyone retired for the evening, Lina caught Xelloss by the cloak, "I wanna talk to you…alone, eh?"

Xelloss smiled and gave her a good-natured shrug of the shoulders, "Whatever for, Lina-dear?"

"Over here, where we won't be disturbed," she said as she dragged him over to a pair of overstuffed chairs by the fireplace. "I want the truth out of you or I will hone my Ragna Blade on your neck, got that?"

Not that he was actually afraid, but he always liked to allow Lina to think that she posed a threat to him. It was both a tool and a lot of fun at times. "I always tell you the truth, not the whole truth…"

"Good. Now, answer me this: Did you make Zel kill those Mazouku the other day?" Lina asked.

"No, he did it himself," he smiled. Of course, it _was_ my idea and _my_ demon horde…

He answered that too quickly for her tastes. "Did you manipulate him in any way to torture them?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

"No, although I may have made a recommendation or two. He was on his own, mostly. He could have stopped at anytime."

"Is he in some way under your control? Uh, scratch that, let me ask that another way…are you his _master_, Xelloss?" Lina asked with deadly intent to get at the core of the situation.

He smiled, "That's a secret." And disappeared with a mere SHIMMER!

He reappeared outside the door to Zel's room, the one he was to share with Gourry. 

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Can I join the party?" he asked.

Gourry opened the door and poked out his head hesitantly, "You can come in, but we ain't havin' a party."

Xelloss snapped his fingers and a couple bottles of wine and three glasses appeared on a tray, balanced on one of his hands. "Now we are!" he smiled.

"You can't keep doing this each night! You know what I mean, getting Gourry drunk so he passes out!" Zel said.

Xelloss smiled calmly, "Speaking of passes…" and swooped in on Zel, planting a kiss on his lips. "I just made one, I think!"

Zel blushed slightly, "Come with me…we'd better go to your room."

"Why the pretense? Just call it _our_ room and be done with it. Why do you care what the others think? I mean, if you can sleep with Gourry, they shouldn't mind if you sleep with me as well?" Xelloss smirked.

"That's because sleep **_is _** what Gourry and I do in his room, and what we most certainly do _not_ do in yours! Besides…I might just do that, tell them all the truth, that is but…"

"Yessssss?" Xelloss prompted him once they were safely behind closed doors again.

"I don't want to appear…ridiculous…should you…_when _you leave me. I don't want any of that 'you should have known better' stuff, or the 'well, what did you expect from a damned demon?' stuff either. The less they know the easier for me…my pride anyway," Zel said.

"I can't leave you," Xelloss said in quiet voice. 

""Run that past me again, Xelloss," Zel said.

"I'm…changing…inside. I can drop more than half of my shielding and…not only not get sick or weak, but…I think I can understand those feelings…and share them. I'm about to go insane, I think, but I don't mind that either."

Zel grasped his lover in his arms and held him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. "I would…_really_ like to believe that…I'm demented enough to believe _anything_ you might say, Xelloss."

"Well, why don't we get more comfortable and I'll introduce you to something new, and you can drive me crazy for certain, okay? I didn't think that you'd say _'no'_!" Xelloss chuckled and undressed them both instantly using his magic. "Comfortable now? Oh, I'm just beginning…"

Continued in the next story entitled, WINTER CHILL, part 1…

~*~ End Autumn Snap Part 5.


End file.
